Lost and Found
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: What will happen when Kagami and Kuroko get visited by five children they don't know, and take the five children in. Now they have five little problems on their hands, and have to help each other take care of the children.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: They are children, so they will act a bit different, and the beginning is a bit slow. Please review and tell me how i can improve.

* * *

he night moon was high and the fall wind were gusting with a cold nip to it. Small footsteps echoed down the empty street. Small voices whispered to each other as one small child walked under the street light, then another, then another. They were all walking train style. All of them were holding hands as they walked down the street with their soft voices carried slightly from the wind. They all looked at the dark houses and sniffled with their runny nose till they saw a house, with the slight glow through the thin curtains of a light. The front of the train stopped and turned to the rest of the train before taking the first two behind him and walking to the first lit up house as the other two continued on, trudging through the streets.  
The house was warm, the heater on and he was wrapped with a heavy quilt, and was sitting in a chair. A book in front of the person's face as he read deeply into the mystery book. When the doorbell rang. The page was quickly marked with a ribbon before the book was closed and set down. Kuroko looked at late time and wondered to himself who it could be at that hour. None the less, he got up and walked to the door before opening it. He looked ahead of himself to see, no one. He leaned forward and he into the doorway as he looked down both ends of the street, to see no one through the darkness. He stood back on his feet before he took a step into the house. Looking down he saw a little blonde child. His eyes were big as he looked up at Kuroko .  
The blonde held onto seam of his pockets as he rocked back onto his heels. Kuroko looked at the small child a bit shocked as he knelt down and asked the child, " What are you doing here small Kohai, where are your parents?" The blonde child jumped as Kuroko knelt down to him as he looked down at the ground. His grip tightened on the pockets as he said, " San, I don't have any parents, and I ask for something to eat please." Kuroko looked at the blonde child and at the clothes he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a coat at all and was wearing a pair of shorts and a red short sleeve shirt. He took one of the small child's hands that were firmly gripping his pockets. The blonde child jumped and looked at Kuroko with wide eyes as he said, " I suppose I should know your name Kohai if I am to become your guardian." The blonde's eyes went wide before he gave a smile to Kuroko before he moved slightly to show two other kids. He asked Kuroko, " Will you also take in my friends?"  
The blonde child was jumping around and had the cutest grin on his face as he pulled the other two towards the door with a smile on his face. The taller of the two new children had green hair and held a teddybear in hand. The second one and the shortest of all three of them had red hair and looked at Kuroko with a blank stare. Kuroko looked at all three of them, before at the blonde kid before he gave the kid a small smile and said, " Sure, but before you come in you must tell me all your names. " The three kids smiled at Kuroko all at once before the red haired kids said, " We only have last names, I am Akashi, the blonde kid is Kise, and the green haired kid is Midorima."  
Kuroko stood up from his kneeling position and opened the door a bit wider as the three kids trailed in from the outside and once they were inside Kuroko closed the door. The three kids stood in the entrance of the house and looked back at Kuroko as they had the look in their eyes like they didn't know what to do. Kuroko looked at the kids before saying to them, " Sit down and I will take off your shoes." Kise sat down quickly and stuck his feet out in front of himself as he waved them around. Akashi and Midorima did it slower than Kise did and they also waved their feet around. Small children, they make you laugh. Kuroko smiled slightly before he untied the kid's well worn tennis shoes. He first untied Midorima's shoes, he quickly got up and tapped Akashi's head, then Kise's head with a grin before running out of the entry way. Kise frowned and looked back at where he had left the room, and Akashi jumped up and down as he said to Kuroko, " Hurry." Kuroko looked at the red haired child before giving him a smile and nodding before removing the velcro from his shoes and slipping them from his feet before he yelled something and chased after Midorima with a fit of giggles. Kise frowned also as Akashi left before he looked at his feet with the frown. Kuroko looked at the blonde with a curious look as he started to untie his shoes, he asked, " What is wrong Kise-kohai?" He frowned before saying, " I am last to leave." Kuroko looked at the frowning boy who didn't meet his gaze, and he smiled. He rubbed Kise's head before removing his shoes and saying, " Go play with Midorima and Akashi as I get some dinner ready for you three." Kise scrambled up with a smile on his face and ran off trying to find the other two.  
Kuroko stood up and quickly walked out of the room before calling out softly, " Stay in the living room please," before he walked to the kitchen and he walked into the kitchen. Kuroko opened his fridge and looked at the different produce inside it before he thought of what to make the three of them. He saw the half of his dinner than he hadn't eaten, and he got an idea. Putting rice in the cooker, he turned the burner back on to heat up the small pot on the stove, to reheat. He stirred the curry quietly as he listened to the three play tag in the other room, laughing and jumping around. He could tell by the small thuds on the floor and their shouts. Their sounds alone made Kuroko smile, the curry started to bubble. Kuroko stirred the meat and potatoes a bit more before turning off the burner and putting the curry on the counter. Turning around he quickly took out three plates and set them out before grabbing the pot again and putting some of the curry on a plate before setting the curry back on the burner. He walked over to the rice maker and took the rice out, along with the spoon beside the maker, before he put the rice on the other side of the plate.  
Kuroko walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see the three running in and out of the halls and into the living room as they chased one another. Kuroko looked after all of them with a smile before saying, " Hey I have some dinner ready for you guys, come and eat." They all pause and walked over to Kuroko before Midorima asking, " What are we having?" Kuroko smiled before saying " Curry Rice," the three of them perked up before walking quicker into the kitchen while muttering, " It sounds good San." Akashi turned around before looking into Kuroko's eyes and asking, " What is your name?" Kuroko looked at the red haired child before setting his hand on his head and steering the child to the kitchen before saying, " My name is Tetsuya Kuroko." The Akashi looked up at Kuroko before smiling and walking into the kitchen with him, before sitting down at the counter with Midorima and Kise. Kuroko took two plates and set them in front of Akashi and Kise, before getting the last one for Midorima, and the children ate the food happily.  
The night progressed further and Kuroko was sitting on the chair as he read a story to the three children who were fast asleep. " And they lived happily ever after." Kuroko shut the book and looked at the three children, only to see they were asleep. Setting the book on the coffee table,and moving Kise off his lap, Kuroko left the room and walked into the second room of the house that was being used for his school homework. He opened the closet and took out several light blankets. He walked back into the living room and he covered Midorima, Akashi and Kise in blankets. They all took the blankets sleepily before cuddling with them, Midorima with his bear. Kuroko turned down the lights in the room, and looked in at them one last time before walking to his room and falling asleep himself.  
The sun seemed to rise early on the day as Kuroko woke up to the doorbell ringing loudly and repeatedly. He turned over to look at the time, to see the three kids from last night, in his bed with him. Kuroko jumped a bit at the sight of the three, whom he left in the living room, sleeping in his bed. He sat up and rubbed his light blue eyes before swinging his feet over the side of his bed before standing up at the door bell's constant ringing. ' Is my doorbell broken?' Kuroko thought to himself as he walked down the hallway and into the living room before the entry way, where he opened the door, to see a red shirt. Kuroko stared at the shirt for a moment before looking up to see Kagami who was looking at Kuroko with an irritated look. Kuroko looked at Kagami for a moment before asking, " What?" Kagami took something from behind him before saying, " Kuroko, can you help me with these." Kuroko looked down at his hands to see two children, both of them were taller than the three he had, but one had dark blue hair and the other with purple hair.  
Kagami looked at the two as they both smiled up at him. Looking at Kuroko, Kagami continued talking, " These two appeared on my doorstep last night and said that I was going to care for them, I said no, but they wouldn't take no for an answer." Kuroko looked at the two before saying, " Kagami-kun, three kids last night came to my house and I adopted them." And right on cue Kise stumbled into the entry way, rubbing his eyes and saying groggily, " Kurokocchi where are you." Kuroko turned around and picked up the blonde in his arms and turning back to Kagami as he looked at the child a bit shocked. He asked Kuroko, " What you too?" As the blue haired kid in Kagami's arms jumped a bit and said, " You got a home Kise, that is great." Kuroko looked at the blue haired child before telling Kagami, " Come on in."


	2. Happiness

They are children and will act different, and please comment and review on my fanfiction and tell me how i can improve, besides spacing. Enjoy

* * *

A few minutes later Kagami was in the house and sitting on he couch. His two who were introduced as Aomine and Murasakibara were playing with Kise, who was now more awake now that other kids besides Akashi and Midorima came over to play. They were now playing with some old toys that Kuroko had stored up in the closet, they seemed to enjoy the old toys as they played around. Kuroko looked up at Kagami as he looked wearily at the kids. Kuroko had no expression on his face as he said, " You do understand they have no where to go Kagami-kun." He looked over to Kuroko before nodding and saying, " But if they only have last names then are we suppose to give them first names.

" Yes," a small voice came from beside Kuroko as Kagami jumped and Kuroko looked at Midorima. Kuroko lifted up Midorima into his lap as he looked to Kagami before saying, " This is Midorima, the second one of the three." Midorima looked at Kagami while rubbing his eyes and waving with his free hand. Kagami looks at Midorima for a second with a confused look on his face before waving back at Midorima before saying, " You have the cute ones." Kuroko smiled slightly before setting Midorima down and saying, " Go play with the others while I go and wake up Akashi." Midorima gave him a big smile before walking away. Kuroko looks at Kagami before saying, " Aomine and Murasakibara are children just like those three, and just as cute."

He then gets up and walks down the hall and up the stairs. Kagami sputters and starts to get up and follow Kuroko, " Where are you going Kaga-chin?" Kagami turns to see Murasakibara right beside him, following where he was going, he had wide eyes that seemed sad. Kagami looks down at the purple haired child before picking him up in his arms and saying, " I was going nowhere Murasakibara." The purple haired kid smiles just as footsteps sounded from the stairwell and Kuroko walked down the stairs with another child in hand. Kagami's eyebrow rose as he thought to himself, ' Kuroko was serious when he said he had three, I am lucky to have two.'  
Kuroko looked at the red haired child as he groggily looks around at everyone, then smiles when he sees Murasakibara, He reaches over to Murasakibara, and touches him saying with a giggle, " Tag, your it." Murasakibara smiled before patting Kagami while saying, " Down please," Kagami finally cracked a small smile and let him down as he ran off toward the others to tag them. Kuroko did the same with Akashi and set him down as he ran away from Murasakibara. Kagami looked back at them with a smile, before Kuroko jabbed him in the side. Kagami hissed and winced as glared over at Kuroko. He looked up at Kagami as he said, " We should name them all as a whole, all together." Kagami frowned before rubbing his head before muttering, " It is so hard to name kids you barely know." Kuroko nodded in agreement just as Kise says, " I am hungry," Kise then ran after Aomine and tried to tag him, but he just giggles and ran off. Kagami sighs and walks into the kitchen while saying to Kuroko, " I will make them food if you can make them names." Kuroko looks at the back of Kagami as he walked into the Kitchen. ' Names... Names.' Kuroko thought to himself as he grabbed a notebook.

Kagami turned the corner of the kitchen and into the living room, and stopped in his tracks to see Kuroko, standing in the middle of the living room floor, with the kids on him. Murasakibara and Midorima where sitting on Kuroko's feet as Kuroko held Kise and Aomine, with Akashi sitting on his shoulders smiling and hanging on tight as Kuroko looked over at Kagami and said, " They wanted piggybacks." Kagami gave a heavy sigh before asking, " At the same time?" The kids looked up at Kagami before they smiled and said in a jumble of sloppy words, " Yes, Yes, maybe, I don't know and yes." Kagami sighed and walked over to Kuroko before taking Akashi and Aomine off of Kuroko before saying, " I have breakfast done, so go sit at the table so me and Kuroko can bring you your food." The kids looked at Kagami before thanking him again in sloppy unison and walking towards the table. Kagami set down Akashi and Aomine as they walked to the table as well, but walked faster to catch up with the others. Kuroko looked up at Kagami before they walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plates of food.

All five kids were on the couch, they had food crumbs on their face and they were looking up and in front of them at Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami was also glancing down at Kuroko as he held a white baseball cap in his hand with paper in the hat. Kise tilted his head sideways before asking, " Can you explain it again to me Kurokocchi?" Kuroko smiled at the curiosity that was clearly on their faces as he said, " We don't know what names to give you, so you will pick them out of a hat." The kids had confused looks on their faces before looking at each other. The first one to get up was Aomine, he had a smile on his face as he walked up to Kuroko and reached up his hand. Kuroko lowered the hat as Aomine dug in the hat for a name, and when he finally grabbed one, he held it to Kagami and said, " Can you read my name Kagami?" Kagami smiles at Aomine and takes the paper before reading, " You are now named, Daiki Aomine." The other four saw that the naming thing was serious and they all smiled. Murasakibara was the next one to jump up from the couch and pick his name, and he gave Kuroko a big smile. Kuroko smiled back as he lowered the hat for the Murasakibara and he picked a name and handed it to Kagami so he could read it, " You are now Atsushi Murasakibara." And with that Akashi, Midorima and Kise picked their names all at once and made Kuroko read their names by holding them up to him, they were all smiling while Kise looked quite nervous. Kuroko then read with a straight face, " Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, and Ryota Kise."

The kids were all smiling ear to ear as they kept saying their own names over and over again to everyone. Kuroko looked at Kagami before saying softly to him, " You truly did name them, didn't you, because I don't remember writing down those names." Kagami snorted before saying, " I just read what was on the paper Kuroko." Kuroko looked up at Kagami, who was watching the kids run around and play, while saying their names. His face was soft and he was smiling as he watched all of them.

Kuroko walked into his room and opened his closet and digging around inside. He was looking for a specific box he had seen many times before, a light blue box labeled **old clothes** . His whole body was about in the closet when he finally found it at a bottom of boxes. He looked at it with a blank gaze as he yanked it from under the other boxes, sending them to the floor. ' Oh well I will clean that later.' He thought to himself as he took the box out and set it on the floor, before opening it up. He saw the many different colored short sleeve shirts and sweatshirts he had, along with the jeans. He picked up a black shirt and lifted it up to make sure it was the right size for the five of them in the living room, and it was. He had got it on the first time and he was proud of himself that he got it on his first try. He then picked up the box and brought it out into the living room, where he set it in the middle of the floor.

Kagami looked at Kuroko as he set the box down, his eyebrows rose as he asked, " What is with the box Kuroko?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami before saying, " Clothes for them, mine have been wearing the same clothes sense last night. Kagami went into silence, the key point in telling his as well. Kuroko called out softly, " Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, come here for a moment. " The kids paused and walked over to the box and looked at the clothes. They looked in the box and Akashi asked, " What is with the clothes Kuroko?" Kuroko looked at all of them before saying, " You need clothes to change into, so go ahead and pick your favorites out and change into them."

And not before long they were in different clothes, Akashi in a red shirt, Kise in a yellow sweatshirt, Aomine in a dark blue long sleeve shirt, Midorima in a green sweater, and Murasakibara in a purple short sleeve shirt. Clothes were scattered all over the room and on Kagami and Kuroko, the box empty. All of them were smiling as the children were asleep on the couch. " And it is only the afternoon," Kagami said with a sigh as he layed on the floor, with a smile on his face. Kuroko was smiling too, the most he has done in a long time.

Little did any of them know that the happiness woundn't last as long as they hoped for.


	3. LastMind wandering

Ch.3

Kuroko looked into the living room from the kitchen to see Kagami asleep on the couch. Kise Murasakibara sprawled on the chair together, Aomine tucked between Kagami and the back of the couch. While Akashi and Midorima lay sprawled on the floor. Kuroko's eyes brightened with happiness as he then looked at the time on his phone to see it was three in the afternoon. The kids wore Kagami out and he was snoring, just enough to be an annoying drone. Kuroko walked into the living room and took the blanets that were folded on the back of the chair.

He took a tan blanket and covered up Kise and Murasakibara so they were covered mostly. They both smiled in their sleep and cuddled so they sank deeper into the couch. Kuroko took his hands and set them on their foreheads before taking another blanket from the back of the couch and walked over to Akashi and Midorima. They both were to far apart for the blanket to strech so Kuroko picked up Midorima. He was limp and slept with a slight whistle, and hearing the faint snore comming from him. He set the child beside Akashi as he then covered them in a thick blue quilt. Midorima stirred and flipped to his stomach and giving a sigh. Kuroko walked back to the chair and grabbed the last thin blanket and walked to the couch, he was about to cover them when he paused to look at them. He looked at the small child and at Kagami, they were so similar, and Kuroko just saw that. Kuroko smiled and chuckled at the similarity before covering them both up in the thin blanket, though it wouldn't cover Kagami's feet.

Kuroko just shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen and looked for the notepad that he kept in there and for a pen. Once finding it he wrote on it, 'Gone to get some food, will be back soon. Sincerely Tetsuya Kuroko. He ripped the sheet from the notepad, and set the book aside before setting the note on the side table of the chair. He then walked towards the door and slipped on his shoes before walking out of his house.

He opened the gate and walked onto the sidewalk and into town. He weaved around the people crowded in the city on this Sunday. People didn't see as Kuroko walked past them. The traffic was backed up and horns echoed through the air. Kuroko gave a sigh and continued to weave around people. The air was thick with noise, but something seemed off about the atmosphere. Everyone was doing everything normal, the girls had shopping bags and were talk on the phone, or with their friends that went with them. People were listening to music, texting, and talking on the phone. But the air seemed to thicken with tension as he got to the center of downtown. The tele-visions on the tall buildings and the female new caster said, " On a heavier note there has been a new report from an infamous boarding house, famous for having several Idols visit them. The five shown in this picture here have gone missing yesterday and haven't been found yet. Kuroko stared up at the screen, his whole body went numb and his hands cold as he stared up at the screen to see Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara.

Kuroko's legs seemed to be made of cement, he couldn't tear his gaze from the picture of the five smiling. They were all sitting under a tree, Murasakibara was hanging upside down from the tree above Kise, who was touching his head with a smile on his face. Aomine had Akashi in a piggy back as Midorima was starting to climb up the tree after Murasakibara. The grass was a pale green with the new season of spring Kuroko guessed. Panic rose as a bile in his throat as he then started to run into town. He knew where he was going, but he was trying to calm down. He shrugged through the crowds. People stumbled back as he passed them, the looked around confused before continuing forward. Kuroko gripped his wallet tightly as he headed to the market, his thoughts were stirring in his head, he was so confused.

His gut was rock hard and he turned the corner and stopped just short of a woman he almost ran into. She stopped just short of him as well and screamed as she finally saw him. She took a step back and asked, " Where did you come from." Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Kuroko bowed and said an appoligy before running off towards the market. He stuffed his wallet in his pocket as he ran into the market.

Kuroko walked into the house. His head was looking down as he walked forward and shrugged off his shoes. And instantly five bodies came from the doorway and hugged Kuroko. Kuroko looked up a bit to see the kids. They were all smiling, their different colored eyes bright and awake. Kuroko held the food higher as Murasakibara said, " Kagami is being mean," his face showed a pout as Aomine said, " Yea he is still asleep, we tried to wake him up, but all he did was make noises." Kuroko couldn't help but grin at them as he told them, " No there is a specific way to wake him up, I will show you just let me put the stuff away first." They all nodded eagerly before uncrowding Kuroko and he walked into the kitchen, but they followed him like lost ducks. " What did you get Kurokocchi?" Kise asked with a smile on his face, " Did you get strawberries," Akashi and Midorima said in unison before Midorima said with a big smile, " Ginks you owe me a pop." Akashi frowned before saying, "I wll get you next time." Kuroko shut the cabniet and walked into the living room with the kids not to far behind. He walked up to Kagami, who was indeed still asleep. Kuroko walked up to Kagami and said to the kids, " Okay how you wake him up is, first sit on top of him," Kuroko lifted up the kids two at a time and set them on or by Kagami before saying with a grin on his face, " now jump on him." The kids giggled and started to jump on Kagami's gut, waking him up with a jolt. " Ow ow ow, what are you five doing," Kagami asked startled. The kids didn't stop as Aomine said with a smile, " Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey." Kagami sat up and lifed Midorima up from his shin and Murasakibara from his gut. Kuroko the gave a piggy back to Aomine and held Kise and Akashi as he said, " I have a question for you five." They all looked at him as he asked, " Why did you run away from that adoption house?" The kid's faces all seemed to fall as Kagami looked at him with a curious looked before Kise said in a soft whimper...


	4. The End or the Truth?

Kise whimpered to Kuroko, burying his face into the older male's chest, muttering something inaudible. The child's soft voice was muffled, and hard to hear. Petting the younger child's head, Kuroko said to him, "Its fine Kise, just please speak up okay."

Sitting down on the floor, Kuroko looked at Kise as he removed his head from its hiding spot on his chest before he spoke up, " It's not our... fault." He said clearer than before. Aomine and Midorima were now sitting on Kagami's lap, and looked at Kuroko, as did Kagami. Akashi and Murasakibara sat in front of him.

"I see, then," Kuroko paused looking at everyone with no emotion on his face, "then whose fault is it then Kise?" The blond looked at him before hopping out of his arms quickly and walking over to the couch and sitting in front of it. As his arms fell to his sides, Akashi crawled towards Kuroko, "We need to tell you something." The child looked serious, so Kuroko nodded, and set his hands from his sides into his lap.

"What do you need to say then Akashi," Kagami said prompting the small red headed child to start his speech. Akashi looked at the other four with an odd expression on his face, which made Kagami and Kuroko a bit curious. The four other kids walked over beside him and stood beside him in a sort of sloppy line.

"It is kinda... hard to explain," Akashi started looking all over the room, anywhere and everywhere but with their eyes. "It is easier to show," Akashi trailed off as he looked at Kuroko and Kagami. Both of them were curious and wondering what the kids were going on about. They both watched as Akashi counted off silently with his fingers towards the others starting with three.

3...2...1

Smoke filled the room suddenly with a soft explosion, making Kuroko and Kagami cough and cover their mouth and nose with their hands. Their curiosity peaked at the sight of the small explosion. What was going on? Once the smoke thinned, what they saw surprised them; there were no longer five small children there, but five teenagers. Also not as normal as you would think. The five of them looked at the two others, who were in utter shock and silence. By the way the five were they looked, like demons, but they don't exist, right?

Kuroko and Kagami were speechless at what they were shown. Starting with Akashi, he still had the same red hair, though instead of two red eyes, he had one red, and one yellow. He had black cat like ears and a long, thin, solid black tail. His outfit also changed also, to a traditional red kimono that seemed to favor fall with its leaf patterns. Midorima was quite a bit taller than Akashi, but only second tallest of the group. He had long and drooped down cream colored rabbit ears; he was barefoot and had slight haunches to how he stood. He wore a green Kimono seeming to favor spring and its green patterns. Murasakibara was the tallest of them all by quite a bit. He had straight horns come from his head, small deer like ears and a small deer like tail, though a big of an orange tan, and his hands were completely back from the wrist down. He had tan slacks on, and a belt with a loose fitting long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It was more like an old fashioned type of work outfit more than anything. Aomine was the middle tallest, only a small margin shorter than Midorima. He had wings, with stray feathers in his hair. His feet were much like a bird, thin with three separate parts. He wore a royal blue Kimono, though not correctly, and it was a bit messy. The kimono favor a winter theme, and had a few light blue spots that represented snowflakes. Kise was last; he was second shortest, a tiny bit shorter than Aomine. He had two dog ears, one was floppy and down, while the other stood at attention. A tail showing from under his dull yellow Kimono, his fingernails were a bit longer than usual. His Kimono favoring a summer theme with bright yellow and a few pale green leaves here and there.

Silence filled the room, Kagami and Kuroko looked at the five in utter disbelief, and the five looked down at them with a mixture of emotions. Kuroko rubbed his eyes, before looking at the again. Yep, they were still there. "I am still confused," Kuroko said quietly looking up at the five demons standing in his living room. "It's again hard to explain, but what I can explain is, we aren't quite human, but demons. And the 'orphanage' we ran away from," but he got cut off by Kuroko standing up, and walking out. They all looked at him curiously as he walked out of the room with no expression on his face. It wasn't till he started up the stairs that someone jumped into action. "What are you doing Kurokocchi?" Kise asked walking towards the stairs. Kuroko pauses and looks over at him, before responding dully, "This must be a dream, so I am going back upstairs to wake up." Kagami raised his eyebrows at what Kuroko just said. Kise cocked his head slightly to the side, his ears twitching. "It's not a dream, we are real." He tried to reassure the human in front of him, staring into his eyes. Their eyes broke contact because Kuroko took a step up. By now Kagami was looking over at Kuroko, actually off of his napping spot, and Aomine followed. While Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara watched from a distance.

"Kuroko, ya know they are real," Kagami said looking up at him. Kuroko looked back at him, not saying anything for a moment before turning and walking up the stairs. Kise saw this and caught his hand, his fingernails careful not to hurt him. "We are real, we won't hurt you, promise." It made Kuroko stops, and still suddenly at the words. "Just hear us out," Aomine added looking at Kagami also, eye to eye.

"Or are ya scared of a couple of five year olds," Kagami teased, making Kuroko look at him expressionless. He walked down the stairs, saying nothing about Kagami's joke. Kise let go of his hand as he made it back onto the ground floor. "I will hear you out," Kuroko said looking at the five. Who seemed to smile at the words.

The two of them sat on the couch, in front of the five of them for the second time that day. Kagami seemed quite relaxed around them, while Kuroko seemed a bit anxious. "I know this must look outrageous to you two, but we will try and explain the best we can." Midorima said adjusting his glasses on his face. Akashi then started, "As you can see, we aren't quite, human. We are in fact demons, different types of animal demons." He paused rubbing his forehead and his ears twitched. "The reason why we aren't in the orphanage is because it isn't an orphanage, but a demon clan house. That is why we are wanted back there so bad. Demons could do a lot of damage to a city, but we don't want to go back there. The head demon there isn't quite, sane per say. Each demon on the world has a person that is somehow important to them, called their host. And the leader will do anything so the demons won't find them."

"So you ran away to find your hosts and disobeyed what you were told to do," Kagami finished for him leaning back on the couch. Akashi looked over at Kagami before nodding, his tail swaying slightly. "Are we the hosts for any of you possibly," Kuroko asked curiously, still not quite sold on the idea. Everyone's attention was brought to the two of them before the five of them nodded. "Yes, that is why we appeared on your doorstep." Kagami raised an eyebrow while Kuroko remained emotionless. "Then who is who's host and demon," Kuroko asked. Two of them stepped forward, Aomine and Akashi had quite confidently. The other three didn't see bothered by it at all, while Kagami and Kuroko were both surprised.

"There is no going back once you get involved in this you know," Aomine said as he tucked his hands into a pocket of his Kimono. Kagami laughed, "We were involved from the start you idiot." Kuroko still didn't seem quite convinced, and looked wearily around. He felt a hand go on top of his and he looked at Akashi, "I promise no harm will come to you." It was silent for a minute before Kuroko nodded, removing his hand from under Akashi's.

But life would be flipped on its head from then forward.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am so sorry for not updating sense April i have just had no idea what to do and was busy, and sorry again if it is crappy and not up to par.

I bet most of you didn't see this coming, but sadly this is the end of this fanfiction, but i will be continuing it as a different one.

I am doing that for several reasons, 1. I would have to change the rating to M and some people might not like that 2. People might not like what has happened. 3. Its most convenient for me to start it that way. 4. Its basically a totally different plot entirely

Thank you for reading, and if i get enough comments i might make a normal alternate ending to this.

When i get the next fanfiction started up i will link it up on this, and i promise it won't take four months this time.

Thank you, Tainted5pirit


End file.
